


Stereotypical small town boys

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alcoholism mention, Cuddling, Lots of kissing, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt Mention, Trans Male Character, literally the gayest skipping town fantasy ever, quitting self harm promises and shit yknow the usual, self harm mentions, self harm relapses, trans male Kellin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: Yknow that mindset that small town kids get, the whole "I'm gonna go somewhere better and never look back"?It's that, but gayer.





	Stereotypical small town boys

The position and movements were different today. They were on the floor, Kellin sitting in Vic's lap, with Vic's arms wrapped around his boyfriend, his chin affectionately placed on top of Kellin's head, with Kellin facing away from him, softly rocking, as he did when he was content or excited.  
"We're gonna be happy."  
"We're gonna be happy."  
Vic kisses his boyfriend on the top of his head softly.  
"We're gonna be accepted, and we're gonna be proud without being criticised."  
"We're gonna be accepted and we're gonna be proud without being criticised."  
Kellin tilts his head back slightly, bringing himself closer to his boyfriend, who gives him a small peck on the lips.  
"We are going to sing. We are going to make bands. We are going to preform. We are going to be famous one day."  
"I can't remember all that."  
Putting his chin on Kellin's shoulder, Vic softly repeats it, Kellin following his lead.  
"We're gonna get you on T as soon as we can."  
Kellin smiles.  
"We're gonna get me on T as soon as we can."  
He kisses Vic's hand.  
"And we're gonna get you the correct medication, Vic."  
Vic smiles, rolls his eyes a little.  
"And we're gonna get me the correct medication, Kellin."  
"We're gonna get out of here together."  
Kellin smiles softly, liking the idea.  
"We're gonna get out of here together.  
And we'll never look back."  
Vic, smiling softly at Kellin's addition.  
"And we will never look back."  
As Kellin brought up his hands to hold Vic's arm, his sleeve rolled up slightly, accidentally revealing last week's little incident.  
"Lemme see baby."  
"I-"  
"Lemme see."  
Kellin complies, rolling up his sleeves and holding up his arms in front of them vertically.  
"Was it this one I almost lost you with...."  
He traces the deep horizontal gash almost right underneath Kellin's hand.  
"....or this one?"  
He runs his finger over the vertical gash, going from under Kellin's hand to the bend of his elbow.  
"Hmmmm...."  
Kellin thinks, then points to the vertical one.  
"....That one."  
"Then what's-"  
The room is silent for a minute.  
"Kellin-"  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I tried I did I tried so hard please don't be mad I tried-"  
"Hush. Its alright Kellin. I get it."  
They sit for a second, letting their feelings just sit until Kellin turns around, wrapping his legs around Vic's waist and pulling himself back into his lap.  
Vic grabs Kellin's wrists gingerly and turns them over so they can see the cuts, the scars, the stories, the pain.  
"Never again."  
Kellin looks up, shocked. Did Vic really just ask him to quit?  
"Never again?"  
"I'm scared of losing you now, Kellin. I can't lose another person. I can't lose you."  
He leans his forehead against Kellin's.  
"I'm scared. I'm worried."  
Kellin nods.  
They go back to looking at each other.  
"So, never again."  
Kellin stops, thinks about what he's going to say.  
"N-never again."  
Vic leans in, appreciatively kissing Kellin.  
"And hey, Vic?  
They pull away, Kellin running his thumb over Vic's lips. To anyone else, this would be confusing. To Vic, he understood immediately.   
"Never again."  
Vic swallows nervously. He couldn't stop drinking, it had been too long, the habit was too deeply embedded.   
"Never....never again?"  
"Never again. I'm scared for you. I don't want you to be an alcoholic and bad and...."  
"Never again."  
Kellin's eyes fill with tears and he kisses his boyfriend.  
"Thank you."  
Then the two sit in silence, content, happy, kissing each other every once in a while.  
"I love you, Kellin. You mean a lot to me."  
"I love you, Vic. You mean a lot to me as well."  
Vic holds Kellin's hands and looks down.  
"We're not gonna get these urges anymore after we get out of town. We're gonna be happy. You won't need to or want to cut anymore. I won't want to drink. We're gonna be okay when we get out of here."  
Softly, Kellin whispers, "I can't remember all that."  
Vic leans his forehead against Kellin's again, this time their noses touching as well.  
"That's alright, as long as you trust me on that. We aren't gonna wanna do this. We're gonna leave here an go somewhere where people are better. I promise. You trust me?"  
"Yes."  
Vic cracks a smile.  
"Good."  
He leans forward, intending for Kellin to meet him halfway but Kellin meets him past halfway, kissing Vic more passionately than expected.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
Kellin shakes his head.  
"Nope sorry I love you more that's how it works."  
"You're wrong."  
Kellin holds both of Vic's cheeks and looks him in the eye.  
"If you try and deny that I love you more, I'm gonna have to kiss your face. That's the rules."  
Vic smiles.  
"I love you more."  
"HERE I GO."  
Kellin kisses all over his boyfriends face as both of them laugh.  
"Okay, okay truce!"  
Kellin stops and kisses his boyfriends cheek one more time before settling back down calmly in Vic's lap.  
"I love you a lot."  
"I love you a lot as well."  
They both nod before Vic lies down, taking Kellin with him, making Kellin yelp in surprise as Vic laughs.  
"You asshole oh my god don't ever do that again!"  
"I love you Kellin."  
Of course, Kellin can't resist.  
"I love you too."  
putting his head on Vic's chest and letting him play with his hair, Kellin softly sighs, content.  
If they stayed in this spot, in this moment, he'd never wanna leave town.

 

 


End file.
